Memorias del Entrenador
by israelkuroix
Summary: EL siempre lo ha sabido, el algún momento se dio cuenta de sus errores, y como corregirlos, y aun así su espíritu aventuro hizo ignorarlos, pero... ¿que repercusión habrá tenido hacer eso? y mas importante ¿que es lo que lo motiva a darlo todo esta vez? es el momento en el que Ash se redefine lo que hace ahora, lo que ha hecho... Y LO QUE HARÁ! leve AshxSerena!


**MMMmuy buenas noches A TODOS!**

**Estoy muy orgullosa que haber culminado AL FIN este escrito, a si como estoy deseoso de compartirlo con ustedes!**

**MI OBRA MAESTRA POR EXCELENCIA!**

**permitanme comentarles algo: el anime de pokemon siempre me ha cautivado de alguna forma, pero definitivamente la saga XY ha terminado de ser el detonante de todo. lo que provoco en mi algo no había logrado ningún anime hasta, ni DBZ, ni saint seiya, ni evangelion, ni incluso bleach, lo cual es... INSPIRARME HA ESCRIBIR UN FIC!**

**por un lado finalmente he sentido y comprendido lo complejo del trabajo y esfuerzo que conlleva hacer un fic. yo mismo no me vi nunca hacer uno.**

**Este sera mi primer fic, y posiblemente el ultimo (quede fulminado para hacerlo) pero confió que me he inspirado y esmerado para que el mismo sea... ACEPTABLE!**

**si no le molesta los oriento un parde detalles de fic:  
* hice el esfuerzo para aparecieran y se mencionaran todos los protas que ha habido desde siempre, una pequeña mencion para saber que fue ellos!  
*como todo fic de pokemon, no puede faltar algo de shipping, pero no se preocupen, estan levemente mencionados, sin llegar a lo empalagoso. algunos shipping me llaman la atención, pero debo reconocer que las cosas muuyyyy románticas... me dan DIABETES!**

**bueno, sin mas preámbulos, les presento "Memorias del Entrenador", DISFRÚTENLO**

**Memorias del Entrenador**

La región de Kalos, un lugar muy lejano a las ya conocidas regiones como kanto, hoenn, sinnoh, entre otras, un lugar en donde, según se decia, los sueños y la aventura lugar hermoso por donde se lo mire, y curiosamente también se dice que Kalos posee una misteriosa apariencia semejante a una estrella. ademas es un región donde se encuentran Pokémon de todo el mundo descubiertos hasta ahora y también es sitio donde se origino aquel místico fenómeno conocido como "Mega Evolución".

Como todo lugar, Kalos tiene una ciudad que es el corazón de dicha región, Ciudad Luminaria, la ciudad más grande de la región, una metrópolis repleta de vida y clientes que visitan su infinidad de tiendas. Desde una icónica torre ubicada en el centro de la ciudad se extienden numerosas calles, conocida como Torre Prisma. este edificio es el más importante de toda la ciudad, ya que también, en el primer piso, posee un gimnasio, reto para aquellos conocidos como entrenadores pokemon.

Pero mas allá de eso, esta cuidad en estas fechas sera anfitriona y de uno de los eventos mas importantes y esperados por sus habitantes y personas de todo el mundo: la Conferencia Prisma! la competición final de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. En esta participan aquellos entrenadores que han salido victoriosos en los diferentes combates de gimnasio.

En este momento, la noche había caído en la ciudad, y se podía apreciar un hermoso cielo despejado, a la vez que una gran numero de estrellas iluminaban el edificio principal de la conferencia, y en uno de los campos de entrenamiento que el lugar ofrecía, se encontraba un entrenador y sus pokemon en pleno entrenamiento!.

Por supuesto este entrenador tenia nombre. Ash Ketchum, oriundo de Kanto, del Pueblo Paleta, y aspirante al titulo de Campeón!

Charizard lanzallamas, AHORA, - Ordeno el entrenador.

ROARRRR! - Rugio el reptil alado, acto seguido el pokemon aludido lanza una gran llamarada dirigida a un pokemon muy peculiar.

Muy bien, RIOLU ESQUIVALO AHORA - Ordeno Ash.

RIU! - respondía el pequeño pokemon aura, para después esquivar el poderoso ataque del pokemon de fuego.

BIEN, OTRA VEZ! - digo Ash una vez mas, a continuación Charizard volvió a usar lanzallamas mientras el pequeño Riulo volvió a evadirlo - Charizard, GARRA DRAGON!

ROARRRR! - Rugio el reptil ..

RIU! - respondia el pequeño.

La secuencia seguía siendo la misma, el pokemon de fuego seguía atacando mientras el receptor seguía esquivando, desde poderosas ráfagas de fuego, hasta fuertes estocadas de garras. al principio los esquiva sin mucho problema, pero conforme seguía el ritmo cambiaba, los ataques eran mas rápidos y precisos, y la concentración de Riolu iba disminuyendo, en tan solo un instante el pequeño, en un descuido, estuvo a punto de recibir el ataque de lleno, cuando de repente...

PROTECCIÓN, AHORA - Trono la voz del entrenador

Rapidamente el pokemon aura creo una especie de barrera luminosa enfrente de el, lo que ocasiono no solo protegerse de la llamarada, sino que ademas anularla y desaparecerla en el acto.

PERFECTO! suficiente - indico el chico, ambos pokemon se detuvieron - buen trabajo, Riolu, excelente velocidad, nervios de acero y reacciones rápidas, sigue así y tendremos oportunidad!.

Riuuu! - agradecía el eufórico pequeño.

Tu también Charizard - comento mirando al reptil - tus ataques tan poderosos como siempre, veo que todo ese tiempo en el valle charizard tuvo sus frutos - fue en ese momento que los ojos del humano y la criatura se encontraron - fue largo el tiempo, y duro el camino vedad? - el pokemon se sorprendió ante las palabras de su colega - siento tanto no haber sido lo suficientemente hábil para que te volvieras fuerte en aquel entonces - dijo ash agachando la mirada - al punto en que tuviste que separarte de nosotros para lograrlo - el pokemon estuvo a punto a replicar al chico, hasta que este alzo la vista y miro determinado - pero ahora tanto tu como yo nos hemos fortalecido, y AHORA que estamos juntos de nuevo, NO HABRÁ NADA QUE NOS DETENGA, ENTIENDES AMIGO? - finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

ROOOARRRR! - rugió el pokemon lleno de orgullo y alegría, para después lanza su típico y amigable lanzallamas al entrenador, quien aun con una leve quemadura, sonrió complacido, eso era tan común entre ellos dos!

Que bueno que algunas cosas nunca cambian. - comento un poco aturdido - MUY BIEN, AHORA ES NUESTRO TURNO - digo recobrando su carácter enérgico - VAMOS PIKACHU! - dirigió su vista a una banca en la cual se encontraba fue fiel compañero de aventuras y batallas de toda la vida... Pikachu, el cual salto de la banca al campo de entrenamiento!

PIKA PIKA CHU! - Exclamo el pequeño roedor eléctrico.

ASI SE HABLA AMIGO - digo Ash, para acto seguido dar un profundo suspiro - bien, es el momento, empezamos... AHORA PIKACHU, EMPIEZA A CORRER!

PIKAAA! - el pokemon en un instante empezó a correr todo el campo, primero a una velocidad regular, pero que iba aumentanto cada vez.

MAS RÁPIDO PIKACHU - ordeno el entrenador.

PIKAAA!- el roedor comenzó a incrementar cada vez mas la velocidad, al punto que parecía una flecha destellaste rotando en el campo.

Un poco mas... solo un poco mas - pensaba el muchacho.

De repente, empezaron a salir chispazos del cuerpo de Pikachu, cada vez con mas intensidad, destellos eléctricos salían a chorros del mismo.

Vamos, VAMOS! - alentaba el chico a su compañero

Pika pika pika pika! - el pokemon seguía corriendo a una velocidad increíble, mientras los destellos aumentaban mas y mas. de repente, en tan solo un instante, el roedor estaba completamente envuelto en un aura destellaste eléctrica.

SI! LO LOGRASTE PIKACHU! - festejaba eufórico Ash - muy bien, HAZLO AHORA!

PIKAAAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUU! - grito Pikachu mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a una roca que se encontraba afuera del campo, provocando así, no solo el inminente impacto, sino la destrucción absoluta del objeto en si, junto con una gran explosión y un despliegue inmenso de polvo, tierra y pequeñas piedra por todo el lugar.

Lo consiguió? - pregunto Ash.

Roar? - lo secundo Charizard.

Rui? - cuestiono el pequeño Riolu.

Momento después de despejarse el polvo restante, los tres pudieron divisar al roedor, quien si bien se encontraba ileso, estaba notablemente agotado por el tremendo esfuerzo que había hecho. al lado suyo, se encontraban los pocos retos de la ya desaparecida roca que había sido, literalmente, hecha en mil pedazos.

Pikachu! - los tres se dirigieron a donde Pikachu estaba - lo lograste amigo, volviste a aprender Tacleada de Voltios!

Pika pikachu - dijo es roedor con sus dedos en señal de victoria

Ouuu - Ash largo un suspiro estirando los brazos - bueno chicos, creo que es mas que suficiente por hoy, no se ustedes pero creo que esta noche dormiremos como reyes, - los 3 tres asintieron ante lo dicho - pasado final sera nuestra ultima batalla para los octavos de finales, así que estaremos mas que listos para ello!

Riuuu! - exclamo el pokemon aura.

Roar! - lo secundo Charizard.

Pika pika? - dijo Pikachu, como si quiera preguntar algo.

Si Pikachu - continuo Ash - ya lo he pensado y decidido, seremos nosotros 3 junto con Sceptile, Gible y Oshawoot, ademas es el un buen momento para que Riolu pruebe los resultados de su entrenamiento.

Riu riuuu - Afirmo del mencionado.

Bien dicho Riolu - contesto Ash, para después dirigir su vista al cielo, los 3 pokemon hicieron lo mismo - puedo sentirlo, hemos postergado durante mucho este momento pero ya es tiempo, esta vez ganaremos la liga, y estaremos y paso mas cerca de nuestro objetivo - los 3 pokemon asintieron a ello - bueno chicos, Riolu, Charizard, sera mejor que vayan al jardín del centro pokemon a descansar antes de que sea mas tarde, digo, ¿o quieren volver a sus pokebolas? - tanto el de aura como el de fuego negaron rotundamente, al parecer habían adquirido la misma costumbre de Pikachu de mantenerse fuego de sus pokebolas, y así preferían estar, por supuesto Ash no les negaría tal libertad.

Ni bien los 2 se marcharon, Ash se dirigía a Pikachu - Pikachu, tu vete ya a la habitación, yo te alcanzo en un momento.

Pika? - el pokemon pregunto el porque de la petición de su entrenador.

No te preocupes, solo me quedare un momento - digo Ash prediciendo la inquietud de su amigo eléctrico - todo esta bien amigo, en serio, ahora ve, yo enseguida voy.

Pikachu - digo el roedor al finalizar no estando muy convencido, sin embargo al parecer su amigo necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas y necesitaba estar solo. Pikachu pensó que tal vez se tratara de "eso" y lo mas conveniente era dejarlo meditar tranquilo. ya tendría momento para animarlo de ser necesario. una vez dicho eso el roedor se marcho adentro del centro pokemon.

Ash vio a su amigo marcharse, y se sentó en la banca del campo, donde había estado Pikachu momentos atrás. necesitaba despejarse un poco y replantearse todo el progreso hecho para pasado mañana... ademas de otras cosas...

La región de Kalos... habían pasado tantas desde que Ash puso un pie ella y ahora cada momento venia a su cabeza, su primera batalla de gimnasio, conocer a Clemont y Bonnie, volver a ver a Serena, la travesía por la región, los nuevos amigos pokemon que hizo, sobretodo el Riolu que le dio Cornelio, el encuentro con Diantha, el enfrentamiento con el equipo Flare, el reencuentro con Charizard y los demás...

Este viaje ha sido increíble - se dijo a si mismo Ash, mientras que pensaba en cada de sus amigos de ahora.

Por un lado estaba Clemont, líder del gimnasio Luminaria, inventor y apasionado por la ciencia, y cuyos inventos han dejado deslumbrado a Ash en mas de una ocasión, la mayoría funcionaba, pero lamentablemente acababan explotando para lamento del líder.

Ash lo primero que hizo en Kalos fue dirigirse a la Torre Prisma para retar al líder, pero tras ser usurpada por Lembot y necesitar de 4 medallas, el y Pikachu fueron echados al instante por los aires, siendo salvados por Clemont y su hermana, Bonnie. tras este hecho y el incidente con Garchomp, Clemont y Bonnie se unieron a Ash en su viaje. después de un tiempo volvieron y solucionaron el problema, pero aun así, Clemont decidió dejar al ya reparado robot del líder, Lembot, y continuar viajando para fortalecerse como entrenador y como líder, mientras que Ash decidió primero reunir 4 medallas y enfrentarse a Clemont directamente. cuando llego la hora del líder y el retador de batallar, el combate fue tremendo e intenso, puesto que Clemont no solo usaba a los pokemon del gimnasio, sino a loa que había capturado, como Chespin y Bunnelby. tras un largo un combate de 5 vs 5, Ash salio victorioso junto con Riolu, quien derroto al Magneton de Clemont, consiguiendo así su quinta medalla y estando a un paso mas de la liga!

Despues se encontraba Bonnie, la pequeña hermana de Clemont. ella era, prácticamente, todo lo opuesto a su hermano. mientras Clemont solía ser tranquilo y un tanto tímido e introvertido, Bonnie era enérgica, así como tierna y alegra, pero en ocasiones solía ser un poco caprichosa. siente un gran amor por los pokemon, en especial los del tipo eléctrico, cosa de esperarse puesto que su hermano se especializaba en ellos, e incluso tiene a su cuidado al pequeño Dedenne.

Bonnie a adora a su hermano, y siempre que se presenta la ocasión trata de conseguirle una novia "virtuosa", para que de esa forma no estuviese solo. esto por supuesto lleva a ponerlo en una situación vergonzosa cuando ve a una chica que cree excelente pretendiente, por lo que las cosas siempre acaban con Clemont arrastrando a Bonnie y pidiendo que no le hagan caso.

Ella aun es muy pequeña para poder tener un pokemon "propio", sin embargo eso no la detiene para poder viajar con Ash y aprender mas sobre los pokemon y sentirse preparada para cuando llegue el momento de volverse entrenadora!

Y finalmente, se encontraba Serena , quien era oriunda de pueblo Boceto. Ash se encontró con ella una vez terminado su primer combate contra Viola, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Novarte, en donde acabo siendo derrotado. esta no era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban, puesto que años atrás ya se habían conocido en Kanto, en el campamento del profesor Oak. tras saber que estaba en Kalos, Serena estaba entusiasmada de volver a verlo. grande fue su desilusión cuando Ash no la reconoció de inmediato, mas esto no la desanimo en lo absoluto, puesto que su amigo acabo recordándola al rato siguiente, aun así eso no lo salvo de un reproche de parte de ella. tras un duro entrenamiento y gracias a las palabras de aliento de Serena, Ash pudo reponerse y vencer a Viola en la revancha, consiguiendo así su primera medalla en la región. tras el combate, Ash le pregunto a Serena que haría de ahora en mas, y al no recibir respuesta de su parte le propuso, un tanto avergonzado, viajar con el y ayudarse el uno al otro en el camino. la chica le sorprendió la invitación del chico, mas no tardo en aceptarla. desde entonces Serena, junto a su primer pokemon Fennekin, se unieron a Ash, Pikachu, Clemont y Bonnie en su viaje por Kalos.

Una de las razones por la que Serena viajaba, era por el deseo de poder encontrar a lo que pueda dedicarse, algo mas allá de las carreras de Rhyhorn, profesión que le enseño su madre desde que tiene memoria. no era que les desagradara las carreras de Rhyhorn, pero ella misma sentía que había algo mas para ella allá afuera, y tenia que encontrarlo ese algo.

Al principio ella no tenia noción de como debía ser un entrenador pokemon, pero conforme viajaba y gracias a Ash y Clemont, fue aprendiendo lo básico, desde atrapar y entrenar pokemon, las fortalezas y debilidades de tipo de los mismos, hasta cosa útiles como pescar y acampar. gracias a todo eso Serena ahora se había convertido en una hábil entrenadora!

Por supuesto que ella misma tenia sus habilidades propias, no solo era buena en las carreras de Rhyhorn y en los combates aéreos, si no también tenia habilidades culinarias, tanto para humanos como pokemon, sobre todo en la elaboración de Pokepuff. tenia ademas ciertos conocimientos sobre ropa y atuendos, y era muy lista, de hecho, ella ha sido la encargada de elaborar planes y disfraces para determinada situación, y en mas de una oportunidad ha sido la encargada de cuidar de Bonnie y ver que Ash no cometa alguna tontería. en ocasiones es ella la que suele ponerle los pies sobre la tierra a ash y regañarle cuando se comporta de manera incorrecta. esto al entrenador no le molesta, porque el mismo reconocía que aveces que un poco impulso y, aunque le dolía admitirlo, demasiado cabeza dura. y sabia que le favorecía que serena estuviera pendiente de el y de sus locuras, aunque aveces solía ser un poco estricta, mas si se trataba de su idola, Diantha.

Junto a ellos 3 Ash viajo por toda la región, en la búsqueda por desafiar los diversos gimnasios y poder entrar a la liga pokemon. pero ahora a esperas de la tan ansiosa liga, y una ves instalados en Luminaria, muchos eventos habían ocurrido.

Clemont tuvo que dejar el grupo para atender un parde cosas. a Ash le pareció raro, ya que debido a días de empezar la liga, el gimnasio iba a estar cerrado, y aun incluso si estuviera abierto, el robot de Clemont, Lembot, se encargaría de sustituirlo. lo que sucedía era que tenia un "asunto" que atender con Corelia, amiga del grupo y también líder del gimnasio Yantra. parecía que Clemont no estaba muy convencido de ir Yantra, de hecho cada vez que Bonnie le mencionaba a Corelia, el inventor se sonrojaba intensamente, Ash suponía que otra vez Bonnie hizo algo vergonzoso por su hermano, mientras que Serena reía al ver que su amigo no captaba lo ocurrido. al final su padre insistió (o mas bien lo obligo) a que vaya a atender ese "asunto". Ash aun no comprendía que podría ser ese "asunto", lo único que supo fue lo que le digo el padre de Clemont, que se trataba de "cosas entre lideres" por lo que el chico pensó que era algo serio, mas cuando Serena sonriendo le digo " el algo que solo ellos dos deben hablar".

Por fortuna para Ash, Bonnie decidió quedarse con ellos a esperar la liga. según ella, quería apoyar a su amigo durante la competencia, y a la vez digo que su "misión" para con su hermano ya había finalizado, una vez mas el entrenador no comprendía nada, pero Serena le digo que no se preocupara.

Su cabeza se detuvo por un segundo y pensó en su amiga... Serena. SI, definitivamente la chica se convirtió en sido un invaluable apoyo para el durante todo su viaje, desde las palabras de aliento que le dio durante su batalla con Viola, hasta la vez que junto a ella desbarato los planes del equipo Flare. ella siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo y ayudarlo ante cualquier adversidad. durante el viaje comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo mal por no haberse acordado de inmediato de su amiga cuando se volvieron. grande fue alivio cuando le pidió disculpas de nuevo por eso, a lo que la chica le dijo sonriendo "no te preocupes Ash, al final me recordaste, y eso es lo importante", dando por terminado el asunto!

Sonaba gracioso. pero con el correr del tiempo. Ash se había vuelto como un abierto para Serena, siendo bastante perceptiva respeto a el. por lo general cada vez que Ash actuaba raro o preocupado por algo, si había algo que lo molestaba y si tenia alguna inquietud en la mente, ella no tardaba en notarlo. eso no significa que el no pudiera hacer lo mismo con ella. se habían conocido y entendido tanto, que no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos en más de una ocasión, hasta tal punto en que uno predice el comportamiento del otro, como si ambos se complementaran. sin embargo había algo que hasta hoy Ash no podía descifrar: no se entendía a si mismo porque... pero siempre que Serena le regalaba una cálida sonrisa de ella... toda preocupación o inquietud que el tuviera... se esfumaba de inmediato. verdaderamente todo eso era un enigma para el!

Sin embargo, no todo en el viaje fue del todo como hubieran querido. Serena lo intento, en verdad lo intento, probo un Montón de cosas, pero por desgracia una vez finalizado el viaje y regresando a Luminaria, no encontró nada que la apasionara, lo cual hizo que se sintiera molesta e impotente consigo misma, al punto de sentirse angustiada. desde que salio de su casa y se reencontró con Ash, maduro como persona, evoluciono como entrenadora, vivió con el muchas experiencias que la ayudaron a crecer, incluso Diantha pudo ver el gran potencial que tenia, y afirmaba que fuera cual fuera su meta, brillaría. pero al terminar todo su recorrido por su región natal, no encontró un sueño el cual perseguir, y eso la frustraba mucho!

Lo bueno de todo es que gracias a Ash ese dilema no le duro mucho. el entrenador se puso a recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche:

_**INICIO FLASH BACK**_

Era pasada la medianoche en el centro pokemon de Luminaria. había pasado varias horas desde que Serena dijo que hiba a ver las tienda de las ciudad y regresaría, pero con el correr de las horas no había vuelto. Ash suponía que podría haber pasado y adonde podría estar, así que le dijo a Bonnie que se quedara en el centro junto con sus pokemon, que el y Pikachu la traerían de vuelta. la pequeña muy a su pesar le tuvo que hacer caso, pero le pidió que por favor que se cuidara.

Ash y Pikachu se dirigieron a uno de los parques de la ciudad, cerca del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore. cuando llegaron, encontraron ahí a la chica, sentada en una banca con Fennekin en sus brazos. antes de que Ash y Pikachu se acercaran mas a ellas, alcanzaron a ver que Serena se encontraba llorando, no de tristeza... sino de coraje, y Fennekin trataba de consolarla.

No es tu culpa Fennekin... es mía - decía Serena con la voz entrecortada - ¿como es posible que ha estas altura yo aun no...?

Serena - la llamo Ash, la chica por un instante se asusto, pero al escuchar que se trataba de el, se seco las lagrimas como pudo y alzo su mirada para verlo, por un momento que Ash la iba a bombardeo de preguntas, pero no fue así - te estabas tardando mucho - prosiguió el chico.

Yo... perdí la noción del tiempo - se sincero apenada, dándose cuenta el mucho tiempo que estuvo ella allí en el parque - lo siento.

Descuida, lo que importa es que estas bien - afirmo Ash - le dije a Bonnie que tardaríamos, así que no hay prisa - mientras decía esto, Ash le indico a Pikachu que por favor se llevara un momento a Fenekkin de ahí, a lo que el roedor le hizo caso. Fenekkin no estaba muy segura, pero al ver a su querido amigo roedor que quería que lo acompañara, lo siguió a unos parde metros de ahí.

Antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar su pokemon se había ido con Pikachu y Ash se había sacado su chaqueta y se la había colocado a ella.

Eres descuidada - objeto el entrenador - con este frió y tu sin un abrigo, ¿acaso quieres enfermarte? - el tono de Ash parecía bastante serio.

N-no... no me regañes por ello, de acuerdo? - se apresuro a defenderse su amiga sonrojada, ahora con mejor humor, mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta - no hacia tanto frió cuando salí - cuando termino pudo ver que Ash le extendió un pañuelo muy bien conocido para ella, con una pokebola en el centro.

Te lo presto, pero tendrás que lavarlo, cuando regresemos al centro pokemon, si? - acondiciono Ash a modo de broma.

Ayyy, ya cállate Ash - le reclamo Serena con una pequeña risa, para después tomar el pañuelo y limpiarse todo el rostro.

Aquel momento donde no decían nada era tan significativo, porque sin importar que no dijeran palabra alguna el solo hecho de acompañarse era lo importante, hasta que Ash hablo.

Disculpa por no venir un poco antes - se disculpo Ash, mientras Serena lo miraba confundida - pensé que necesitabas tiempo para pensar tu cosas por ti misma, sin nadie que te molestara - la chica bajo la vista avergonzada, al parecer Ash no se había creído esa excusa de que iba a ver las tienda de la ciudad - has estado un poco apagada estos días - prosiguió - hay algo de lo quieras hablar al respecto?

Serena tardo en contestarle, pensando si debería contarle o no, mas no dudo por mucho tiempo. ¿si no era siquiera capaz de ser sincera con Ash y contarle lo que le pasaba, con quien lo haría?. una vez dicho esto encaro a su amigo.

Yo... - empezó diciendo en tono bajo, pero después lo aumento - estoy frustrada Ash... frustrada! - termino de decir.

Pero ... porque Serena?. - Porque creo que Ash debe saber todo esto, pero hay que garantizar - dime ...

Yo... aun... no tengo un objetivo en la vida - prosiguió - estoy feliz por todo lo que hemos hecho Ash, de verdad, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de las experiencias que hemos tenido. todo lo que hemos vivido me ayudo a crecer, a amar mucho mas a los pokemon, pero aun así yo aun... - Serena estaba a punto de quebrarse - aun no he...!

Espera!, por favor... - la pelimiel agradeció que la detuviera, de continuar hablando se largaría a llorar otra vez - comprendo que estés frustrada, créeme, se que haz intentado y probado de todo... y aun así no haz encontrado algún que te apasione, un sueño el cual seguir, pero... -Ash hizo una pausa para tomar la mano de serena y entrelazarla con la suya, cosa que sorprendió y sonrojo a su amiga - no ganaras nada con apresurarte a encontrarlo. lo importante es que tu sueño sea algo que desees de verdad, ¿entiendes? si todavía no encuentras algo que te apasione y ames, es solo cuestión de seguir buscándolo. tarde o temprano... lo encontraremos, por que no estas sola en esto... Serena!

Ash - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir completamente conmovida, muestras le sonreía y de manera inconsciente sostenía con mas firmeza su mano con la de Ash.

Mira el cielo - le indico el azabache mirando el hacia arriba, cuando ella lo hizo, pudo ver un hermoso cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, todo un espectáculo luminoso que ni se molesto en presenciar cuando estaba ahí, es hermoso, ¿verdad? - finalizo su amigo

Si, si lo es - dijo serena estando de acuerdo con Ash - es tan bello!

Estuvieron así por algún tiempo, observando el firmamento, y sin darse cuenta, Pikachu y Fennekin habían vuelto y se habían unido a ellos. la pequeña pokemon estaba alegre de que su entrenadora Haya vuelto a sonreír. por un tiempo hubo silencio, mas no uno incomodo, sino relajante, tranquilo y armonioso. tras unos instantes, Ash volvió a hablar.

Tal vez, tu sueños no puedas encontrarlo o verlo desde aquí, en Kalos - agrego el muchacho - tal vez, tan solo baste con que empieces a buscarlo mas allá afuera, y poder traerlo aquí.

Que quieres decir Ash? - tanto serena como Fennekin, e incluso Pikachu, no entendían a lo que se refería.

Serena - la chica lo miro una vez mas, y pudo ver que el entrenador tenia esa radiante sonrisa que tanto a ella le gustaba - que te parece si después de que termine la liga... te vienes conmigo a Kanto?...

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Ash sonreía al recordar el iluminado rostro de Serena cuando le hizo aquella proposición. por una lado una parte de el agradeció que su amiga haya aceptado gustosa. no sabia porque, ni tampoco como explicarlo, pero solo el simple hecho de pensar en tener de volver a Kanto y tener que separarse de Serena... no le agradaba para nada!

Pero las cosa no habían quedado ahí, ni bien se entero por parte de Serena lo que habían decidido, Bonnie prácticamente le suplico a Ash que la llevara a ella también, a la vez que Dedenne le rogó a Pikachu. la razón era que la pequeña no quería separarse de el y Serena, y también ver el mundo fuera de Kalos y aprender mas sobre los pokemon para el día de mañana ser una buena entrenadora, ahora que su hermano estaba "en buenas manos" (cosa que solo Serena entendió) no tendría que preocuparse por el. esto le arranco una sonrisa al entrenador. la verdad era que Ash se había encariñado con la pequeña, y el solo hecho de que quiera ir a kanto con el y serena lo ponia muy contento. hubiera estado mas contento si Clemont fuera también con ellos, pero tampoco podía pedir mucho mas, porque sabia que el inventor tendría que volver a encargarse del gimnasio una vez terminada la liga, ademas de ese "asunto" que tenia junto a Corelia!

Ash se puso a recordar el momento en el que tanto Bonnie y Dedenne, así como Serena, que también quería que la niña fuera con ellos, esperaban su respuesta. obviamente era por supuesto si, pero antes de que la pequeña, la pelimiel y el roedor festejaran, les dijo que debía primero hablar con su padre, no solo para tener su permiso, sino para asegurarle de que Bonnie estaría bien con ellos. grande fue su sorpresa al hablar con el señor cuando el progenitor de Bonnie no solo acepto gustoso y eufórico, sino que ademas se puso a festejar junto con las chicas y su ampharos, e incluso insistió en hacer una fiesta para celebrar!

Una vez arreglado las esta con sus amigos, Ash se encontraba listo, se lo había prometido a su madre, y también así mismo, esta vez ganaría la liga, esta vez se llevaría el trofeo, esta vez traspasara ese techo que tanto tiempo le ha estorbado para poder estar mas cerca de su sueño de ser maestro pokemon!

Estaba decidido, estaba determinado en su objetivo, estaba concentrado en la competencia...

O por lo menos hasta hace unos días, antes de... aquel incidente, en ese día, Ash se arrepintió por completo llamar a su casa JUSTO en ese MOMENTO...

_**INICIO FLASH BACK**_

Ash había llamado al laboratorio del profesor Oak después de mucho tiempo para decirle como le iba. Pikachu se había ido con Serena y Bonnie, y la enfermera Joy fue a ayudar a una colega con su Wigglytuff, así que se encontraba virtualmente solo, por lo que prosiguió con su llamada al laboratorio hacia Kanto. para su sorpresa no solo se encontraba el profesor ahí, también se encontraba Tracey junto a el, al parecer había vuelto de ciudad celeste, y para mas sorpresa de el, también encontraba su viejo amigo y anteriormente rival, Gary Oak, quien llego de Sinnoh y se encontraba con su abuelo en una reciente investigación.

Ash, realmente me tienes impresionado - afirmo el profesor orgulloso de su discípulo - cada vez que viajas por una región distinta, capturas pokemon que ni yo mismo en mi vida había visto jamas, como por ejemplo el Talonflame y el Hawlucha que me enviaste hace poco - agrego mencionando a los pokemon ave - a decir verdad nunca me imagine que existiera otro pokemon tipo fuego y volador ademas de Charizard y Moltres - finalizo bastante intrigado - definitivamente tus expediciones y las investigaciones de mi nieto han agilizado mi trabajo como no tienen idea!

Jaja vaya, me alegra mucho haberle sido de ayuda profesor - exclamo Ash alegre por las palabras de su viejo mentor, para después dirigir su vista a Gary - por cierto Ash, ¿como te ha ido en Sinnoh? me imagino que estas atascado de trabajo con eso de tus investigaciones - agrego con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero lo único que consiguió de su amigo fue un largo suspiro.

Pues veras, ha estado bastante... inactivo... a con un demonio, ha estado aburrido!... - admitió resignado - después de un parde estudios que hicimos respecto al trió legendario del lago, prácticamente no hemos tenido otros avances en este ultimo tiempo - se podía ver que Gary estaba bastante fastidiado - antes que mi abuelo me llamara para lo ayudara aquí en Kanto, lo único que he estado haciendo es retomando los estudios que tenemos de los Unown y las escrituras en las ruinas Sosiego... DURANTE SEIS MESES... - exclamo bastante harto - SEIS MESES ESTUDIANDO A ESE ABURRIDO Y MOLESTO POKEMON DE MAS DE 50 FORMAS, ES HARTARTE!

JAJAJAJAJA - estallo de risa Ash sin poder contenerla, mientras que Gary lo observaba con una vena apunto de explotarle - disculpa jajaja, lo siento en serio Gary, es que no me imagine que fuera tan molesto para ti semejante pokemon misterioso, y que no te fuera para nada interesante jajaja - dijo tras calmarse un poco. Gary seguía siendo el mismo chico que le encantaba lo difícil- por lo que veo no has cambiado en nada amigo.

Ah si? pues yo espero que TU SI hayas cambiado - esto ultimo no fue entendido por el entrenador - me refiero al sentido en que hayas madurado aunque sea un poco desde que nos vimos - una vez aclarado el mensaje, Ash lo vio con cara de fastidio - no creas que no he visto lo pokemon que has atrapado en este tiempo - admitió el investigador - no se como lo hiciste, pero te las has arreglado para conseguir y entrenar pokemon bien fuertes, sobre todo ese Sceptile y ese Krokkodile, y ni hablar de ese Greninja, es de Kalos, verdad? - el entrenador asistió con la cabeza - ademas incluso fortaleciste a Charizard. si ellos se ven así de fuertes, no me imagino a Pikachu - Ash confirmo esto sonriendo - como sea, esta vez no tienes excusas para no ganar la liga, así que mas vale que uses de una vez ese cerebro que tienes, empieces a usar decentemente a tus pokemon y a actuar como la clase de entrenador que deberías ser a estas alturas, entendiste?. sino me dará vergüenza decir que perdí contra ti!

Ambos se miraron fijamente, si bien a Ash aun le irritaba esa actitud de su amigo hacia el, que antes era MUCHO peor, comprendía que su viejo rival solo quería que diera lo mejor de el. Gary sabia muy bien que Ash era mucho mas capaz de lo que el mostraba, y quería que se dejara de una vez de tonterías y se pusiera serio, pero por supuesto que jamas se lo diría abiertamente, así era como funcionaban ellos dos. así que una vez terminada la charla, Ash le afirmo que daría lo mejor de el en la competencia, haciendo que Gary sonriera satisfecho. sin embargo había algo mas que Gary quería preguntar.

Hey Ash, ¿conoces a un tal paul? - el entrenador se sobresalto al escuchar ese nombre - es que hace unas cuantas semanas vino un entrenador con ese nombre preguntando por ti. por supuesto que le dijimos que no estabas, pero le pregunto a mi abuelo si por favor podía ver a uno de tus pokemon en especial, para ser específicos a tu Infernape - el joven iba a continuar, pero su abuelo siguió por el.

Al parecer había algo serio que quería hablar con tu Infernape Ash, ademas de que estaba acompañado con un Electivire a su lado. realmente no vi que tuviera malas intensiones, y como me lo pidió tan gentilmente y con insistencia, lo deje para que hablara con el, incluso Infernape estaba sorprendido - acoto el profesor - espero que no estés molesto por esto hijo! - pregunto apenado, pero Ash, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, negó con la cabeza - en fin, el punto es que no se de que trataron, pero al final el chico y su pokemon agradecieron las molestias y se fueron bastante conformes, incluso Infernape se mostraba alegre después de su charla con ellos, aunque no se porque - la sonrisa de Ash se hizo cada vez mas ancha - dime Ash, ¿tu sabes algo acerca de todo esto? - pregunto el profesor intrigado

Ehhhh bueno, si no le molesta, se lo digo en otra ocasión profesor, es... una muy larga historia - trataba de excusarse el entrenador, mientras pensaba en sus adentros "finalmente lo entendiste... Paul" - pero no se preocupe, Paul es un amigo de Sinnoh, de hecho competí con el en la liga, no hay problema!

Vaya, tu y tus amigos - bufo Gary resignado - definitivamente conoces a un monto de gente muy extraña amigo, ya de por si tu eres extraño - tras decir esto, ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír juntos!

Al ver que tanto el entrenador con el investigador terminaron su "amistosa" platica, Tracey, el ayudante del profesor Oak y amigo de ash, decidió que era su turno de hablar, sin saber lo que se vendría tras esto.

Por cierto Ash - el aludido miro hacia Tracey - tengo un parte noticias que darte, que quizás te interesen - suponía con una sonrisa y bastante seguro de lo que afirmaba. al decir esto, Ash centro toda su atención en su amigo, fue ahí que Tracey soltó las palabras clave - es sobre May y Dawn, hace poco tiempo estuvieron aquí!

Ni bien hoyo los nombres de sus viejas amigas, Ash se levanto rápido del asiento, casi sin darle tiempo a Tracey de terminar - May y Dawn estuvieron en pueblo paleta, ¿en serio Tracey? - pregunto bastante emocionado, ¿había escuchado bien? Tracey tenia novedades tanto de su amiga de Hoenn como de su amiga de Sinnoh, hace tiempo que no sabia de ellas!

Por supuesto - Tracey ya se esperaba esa reacción - lo que sucede es que un tiempo después de que partiste a Kalos, hubo un gran evento de concursos pokemon aquí en Kanto, en ciudad Azafrán para ser exactos, creo que se llamaba Copa Wallace o algo así - a Ash le sonaba perfectamente ese nombre - bueno, el punto es que May y Dawn vinieron a participar en el evento, y mientras esperaban los preparativos, estuvieron aquí!

Vaya, eso es estupendo - comento asombrado el entrenador - oye, ¿y como acabo la copa?, ¿acaso lo sabes? - pregunto intrigado.

Fue cosa de no creerse - digo Tracey - las dos llegaron a la final - Ash sonrió al escuchar eso, ya se esperaba tal resultado - pero lo increíble de todo es que... ACABARON EN EMPATE - finalizo el relato.

EMPATE? ¡Guau! se ve que las dos han mejorado bastante desde que la vi por ultima - agrego Ash, pero justo de repente, de dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle - oye Tracey.

Si Ash - pregunto Tracey, extrañado por la mirada de Ash.

Eso quiere decir que... May ya termino su viaje por Jotho, y Dawn su viaje en Hoenn cierto - pregunto Ash esperando un respuesta - llegaron al gran festival cierto?

Por supuesto Ash - se aseguro Tracey - de hecho ambas están en Hoenn ahora, según me dijeron Dawn se esta quedando con ella en su casa - dijo recordando la charla - dijeron que unos meses mas iban a ir juntas a la región de Unova, ya que se enteraron que muy pronto habría concursos ahí.

Concursos? en Unova? - si bien a Ash le alegro esta noticia y la decisión de ambas de ir, no quería desviarse del tema principal - oye Tracey, ¿pero tu sabes como le fue a May en gran festival de jotho y a Dawn en hoenn?

Si, lo se Ash - contesto Tracey. no estaba no muy seguro de contarle a su amigo del como les fue a las chicas en esas regiones, pero tarde o temprano lo acabaría sabiendo, así que prefirió decírselo el. el profesor Oak y Gary guardaban silencio mientras Tracey hablaba - la verdad es que... no les fue nada bien a ninguna de las dos.

¿Que... dices? - Ash creyó haber escuchado, pero al parecer no fue así - ¿que quieres decir con que no les fue bien a ninguna?, ¿acaso... no llegaron al gran festival? - Ash empezó a preguntarse que pudo haber pasado.

May pudo participar en el gran festival de Jotho... pero solo llego a octavos de finales - contó Tracey el resultado final de la castaña - en cuanto a Dawn - hizo una pausa - logro conseguir los listones que necesitaba para el gran festival de Hoenn, de hecho May ya estaba de regreso allá y la acompaño todo el tiempo, pero... Dawn apenas llego a los 16 mejores - acabo de aclarar, viendo la cara de desconcertado de Ash. el joven no sabia si seguir con el relato, pero tanto el profesor como su nieto lo alentaron a seguir - no puedo darte todo los detalles Ash, pero al parecer, ninguna de las estuvo del todo bien cuando concursaron...

Que quieres decir con que ninguna estaba bien cuando compitieron? - para este punto Ash ya estaba bastante preocupado y pedía explicaciones - por favor Tracey, dime porque May y Dawn estaban... - Ash no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de repente alguien salio de atrás de Tracey de repente y le contesto bien fuerte..

Y AH TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESO ASH KETCHUM? - el recién llegado grito con tanta fuerza que retumbo en todo el laboratorio, Ash se recupero del momento y observo que acabo de aparecer. ¿podría ser el? si, ES EL!

Max? - pregunto, pero el aludido no le contesto, solo se lo veía muy molesto - ¿como es que...?

Cuando su hermana y Dawn vinieron a Kanto, el las acompaño - interrumpió Gary, queriendo poner al corriente a su amigo - después de esa tal Copa Wallace, Tracey lo invito a quedarse un tiempo aquí, pidiéndole permiso a su padre por supuesto - termino de aclarar - desde entonces chico ha estado observando a los pokemon de aquí, de hecho hace un instante lo estaba haciendo. no se a que viene su repentino mal humor - recalco con desdén.

Sin embargo tanto Ash como Max ignoraron a Gary. ambos estaban concentrados el uno con el otro. Ash estaba feliz por volver a ver a su amigo, pero aun seguía sorprendido por su repentina aparición, mas por el tono que le hablo. mientras Max seguía en silencio, obviamente enojado por algún motivo, pero presto atención, así que lo saludo amigablemente como siempre.

Hey Max, como has estado? - pregunto el entrenador - veo que has crecido mucho amigo. dime, ¿ya pensaste que pokemon le vas a pedir al profesor Birch?, aun sigo esperando ansioso para que tu y yo podamos tener una batalla pokem... - fue interrumpido de inmediato.

Olvídate de eso, ya no interesa nada que venga de ti Ash - la respuesta del pequeño tomo a Ash por sorpresa, no entendía la actitud del chico - ¿preguntas de como estoy?, ¿quieres saberlo? es que me parece gracioso el hecho de que de repente estés tan interesado en lo que hace mi hermana y su amiga de Sinnoh, porque por lo que tengo entendido hace rato te olvidaste de ellas - respondió con mucho veneno!

Oye chico, mas te vale que moderes tu tono! - si bien Tracey estaba nervioso tratando de calmar la situación, y Oak permanecía al margen de todo, Gary no iba a permitir que el crió fuera tan maleducado con antiguo rival!

Déjalo Gary, por favor, deja que yo hable con el - le pidió Ash - Max en serio, estas muy raro amigo, ademas no hay razón para que tu o tu hermana estén molestos conmigo. yo no me he olvidado de nadie, simplemente cada uno tuvo que elegir su propio camino, distinto al mio, pero estoy feliz de que lo hagan, que cada uno siga su meta. deberías saberlo ya!

Por favor Ash, no soy tan ingenuo, ya bastante me creí que mantendrías la promesa que me hiciste. ¿piensas que me voy acreer esa patraña de que no te has olvidado de nosotros? - la voz de Max cada vez iba en aumento - ¿pero sabes una cosa? ellas dos si te recodaban en cada momento. tal vez sea por eso que les fue mal en Jotho y Hoenn, por perder tiempo en recordar y preguntarse como le estaba yendo a un mal amigo como tu, alguien tan desconsiderado que ni siquiera vale la pena. pero por lo menos al fin parece que recapacitaron empezaron a dejar de pensar en ti!

Max... - cada palabra que le decía su amigo lo lastimaba mucho, ¿porque le decía todo eso? ¿que rayos estaba ocurriendo? - ¿que sucede, Max?, ¿porque me dices todo esto?. TU NO ERES ASÍ! - le recalco el entrenador.

No hables como si aun me conocieras Ash, no eres tu el que a visto a May observando la mitad de listo Terrakota que tiene con tristeza, así como no haz sido tu el que visto el rostro de decepción de Dawn al saber que no ibas a estar para apoyarla en Hoenn, o que no estabas en tu casa cuando llegamos!

Espera, acaso ustedes tres estuvieron por mi casa? no habían ido solo al laboratorio? - Ash no salia de su asombro.

Que, ¿acaso te sorprende?, no todo el mundo hace lo que tu, ya que tu tienes la costumbre de ir y venir sin pasar a ver a nadie, apuesto a que en algún momento inclusive anduviste de vuelta por Hoenn y ni siquiera te acordaste de visitarnos - Max parecía cada vez mas molesto.

Max, son ya lo suficientemente - beg Tracey, tratando de calmar el amigo do - usted sabe el Ash sería capaz de ...!

Por favor, Tracey, no te pongas de su lado tu también, dime, ¿acaso Ash se molesto en ir a visitar a Misty cuando volvió de Sinnoh?, ¿acaso tu lo viste en ciudad Celeste cuando volvió de Unova?, ¿no me habías dicho tu que ciudad Celeste estaba de intermediaria entre pueblo Paleta y ciudad Carmín, donde queda el barco hacia Unova?

Tracey esta vez se quedo sin habla, cierto, no había forma de justificar eso, pero aun así no era razón suficiente para juzgar al entrenador. Ash estuvo apunto de hablar, pero otra vez Max le gano de mano.

Y para que lo sepas Ketchum, si fuimos a tu casa cuando llegamos a Kanto, de hecho fue lo primero que hicimos. a mi no me interesaba ir en lo absoluto, pero tanto May como Dawn insistieron en ir, pero adivina que, cuando llegamos tu madre nos digo que ni bien llegaste de Unova te fuiste al día siguiente rumbo a Kalos. para mi era muy probable, siempre fuiste así, pero obviamente las chicas no se lo tomaron bien. la verdad sigo sin entender como mi hermana y su amiga te tienen tan en cuenta, porque esta mas que claro que a ti ellas ya no te importan en los mas mínimo! - esto ultimo termino por enfadar a Ash!

Estaba persiguiendo mi sueño, así como ellas lo hacen, así como tu esperas con ansias realizar el tuyo! - Ash comienzo a exasperarse- no te entiendo Max, porque me detestas por eso? - la actitud de Max ya lo estaba irritando.

En ese instante, Ash lo pudo ver... los ojos de Max, pudo ver un conjunto de emociones juntas, ira, decepción, angustia, ¿odio?, no entendía porque el chico lo miraba de esa forma, pero cuando se lo estaba por replantear, Max estallo...

¿Y por qué, ¿POR QUÉ PREGUNTAS? - La ira de Max era mas más notables - Yo Tengo uno para ti, porque Ash Ketchum, ¿Y por qué ERES TAN CIEGO Los LOS DE LOS sentimientos de los demás? - Decirle después de esto, Ash es completamente congela.

Justo en ese momento, Gary no lo soporto mas. tomo fuertemente el hombro de Max y de un tiro lo volteo dando media vuelta para que mirara hacia el, en otras circunstancias Ash le hubiera reclamado por tratarlo así, pero ahora el chico del otro lado del monitor estaba en trance.

Mas te vale que empiezas a calmarte mocoso malcriado - amenazo el joven investigador, esperando un regaño de su abuelo. al no recibir ninguno, continuo - o de lo contrario yo mismo te obligare a hacerlo por las malas, me oíste? - finalizo, muy seguro de cumplir con su amenaza.

El pequeño no respondió nada, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, solo observaba el piso. por ultimo, miro hacia el monitor para ver por ultima vez a Ash, mas este aun seguía descolocado por la explosión emocional que tuvo el niño hace un momento. tras esto Max dio medio vuelta y salio corriendo hacia la salida.

MAX, ESPERA! - le pidió Tracey, pero el chico siguió corriendo, por lo que fue en su busqueda dejando a los investigadores con Ash.

Ayy, estos jovencitos de hoy, se dejan llevar tanto por las emociones que no ven los estragos que provocan - dijo Samuel suspirando una vez mas.

Pero mientras el profesor seguía carraspeando y Tracey en busca de Max, Gary dirigió toda su atención en Ash, donde pudo ver que su viejo amigo se encontraba... verdaderamente perturbado!

Ash - dijo Gary al entrenador - no le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice. realmente no se que le paso, el mocoso estaba de maravilla cuando Tracey lo trajo, se divertía de lo lindo estudiando a los pokemon de aquí, pero justo después de que tu llamast- - fue interrumpido de repente.

Gary, a decir verdad no me interesa lo que piense Max - contesto de repente Ash, dejando sorprendido a Gary. aun así Ash sabia que se mentía a si mismo afirmando eso, pero tenia otra cosa de que preocuparse - pero si lo que dijo es cierto...

Ash, sabes que no hay forma que eso sea cierto - dijo Gary trato de consolarlo lo mejor que pudo, la verdad no sabia mucho sobre Dawn y menos de May, pero el mismo creía que las cosas no podían ser tan así como el mocoso de Max afirmaba.

De cualquier forma ya no tiene caso hablar de eso - dijo Ash, como queriendo cerrar ahí el tema - disculpa Gary, pero tengo que cortar, llamare en otro momento - Ash ya ni siquiera miraba el monitor.

Entiendo amigo, Pero no dejes que esto te afecte si?, estas a días de las finales y debes estar concentrado, yo mismo me encargare de que el mocoso empiece a comportarse! - señalo Gary con toda seguridad, pero al parecer Ash no lo escucho.

Adios Gary - finalizo el entrenador para cortar la comunicación, después observo su alrededor en busca de sus amigas, la enfermera, o alguien cerca. cuando se encontró a si mismo solo en el lugar, libero su frustración de una vez y golpeo fuertemente la mesa del monitor con ambas manos, haciendo que las pocas cosas que había en la misma cayeran al suelo.

MALDICION! ...porque...? - se preguntaba el chico muy irritado.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Tras recordar ese molesto acontecimiento, Ash se puso ha recordar a sus viejas amigas. por un lado estaba May, una chica que conoció cuando decidió aventurarse en la región de Hoenn, aunque su encuentro no fue de la mejor forma, puesto que fue cuando Pikachu estaba enfermo y descontrolado debido a un enfrentamiento con el equipo Rocket, sin mencionar que su amigo roedor le había carbonizado su bici, que por suerte su amiga se olvido tiempo después. Cuando la conoció, ella era torpe y no le gustaba en absoluto los Pokémon, de hecho eligió a Torchic ya que le resultaba el más lindo de los iniciales. si bien comenzó a perder sus primeros combates, comenzó a aprender de el sobre las batallas, incluyendo lo básico de ataques y estrategias. ella finalmente rechazó los retos de gimnasio y decidió convertirse en un coordinadora. después de eso, mejoro sus actuaciones, y Con el tiempo se volvió mejor y logró derrotar a sus eternos rivales ... Harley y Drew ... tras el Gran Festival de Kanto. Ella se marchó a Johto ya que sus rivales fueron allí para competir en los CONCURSOS locales.

Después estaba Dawn, una coordinadora de pelo azul. Ash la conoció en la región de Sinnoh, cuando su Pikachu fue fuertemente herido después de una batalla contra el Equipo Rocket. Él se separó de Pikachu después de la batalla, y fue Dawn quien lo encontró y se lo devolvió, pero después se entero que su amigo carbonizo su bicicleta. Ash no entendía ¿que era lo que tenia Pikachu con las bicicletas? Después ese entonces empezaron a viajar junto con Brock en toda la región de Sinnoh, aunque al principio se la pasaban discutiendo. ella, a diferencia de May, si tenia en claro su meta a seguir al salir de su casa, aunque al igual que el con Pikachu, tuvo problemas con su pokemon inicial, Piplup, pero por supuesto que después el pinguino se encariño con ella. teniendo éxito en las batallas y actuaciones de concurso. logro llegar a las finales del gran festival de su región, se enfrento a su amiga y mayor rival... Zoey... tras el final de la liga, se quedo en Sinnoh para después irse a participar en los concursos de Hoenn.

Había tantas preguntas que Ash quería resolver pero ninguna tenia respuesta. ¿realmente May y Dawn estaban molestas con el? ¿fue su culpa que no hayan podido progresar? ¿podría ser que no les dio el apoyo que necesitaban? ¿acaso esperaban mas de el? ¿sera que se concentro tanto en su meta que se despreocupo de sus amigas? ¿realmente no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos he inquietudes de sus compañeras?

La verdad era que Ash si se había dado cuenta de algo no estaba bien, de que tanto May como Dawn se habían distanciado un poco de el cuando las volvió a ver. cuando se reencontró con May en Sinnoh, sintió que algo no iba bien, cada vez que tenían una charla solo entre ellos y le preguntaba como le estaba yendo en Jotho, la chica se limitaba a contestar lo que le preguntaba, sin bien no se mostraba cortante con el, era obvio que se apresuraba en cerrar la charla. incluso cuando le regalo el Teddiursa de madera y volvieron a unir el listón Terracota, May en ningún momento lo miro a los ojos, y cada vez que hablaban apenas le sostenía la mirada. en ese entonces Ash no le daba relevancia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de todo eso, ya era el momento de la despedida. lo que termino de rematar la actitud de May, fue cuando se dieron se dieron la mano tras despedirse, Ash no supo explicarlo, pero ese apretón... lo sintió tan vació... al igual que el "buena suerte en la liga" que le dije antes que el barco zarpara.

Con Dawn paso exactamente lo mismo, pero peor, si bien lo recibió apareciendo detrás del el y con su típico "choca los 5" todo pareció acabar ahí. durante su estadía en Unova, ella se mostró muy fría con, casi inexpresiva. todo fue tan repentino, desde el momento en el que se inscribieron en la copa junior, Dawn se la pasaba mucho mas tiempo con Iris, incluso se le pego esa odiosa costumbre de Iris de decirle "niño". ya hasta hablaba incluso mas con Cilan que con el. acabaría por arrepentirse después, pero tras todo ese trato para con el, algo lo llevo de alguna forma a pasar de ello y dejar que las siguieran su curso, aunque no lo dijera, a Ash le disgustaba todo eso., pero si Dawn le iba a paga con la misma moneda que lo trato May, y no le iba a decir por lo menos el porque, allá ella. sin embargo todo se fue de las manos cuando tuvieron un ultimo enfrentamiento antes de despedirse, entre Pikachu y Quilava, que acabaría siendo interrumpido por Cynthia, pero durante toda la contiendo, Ash noto que Dawn atacaba una inusual fiereza, algo muy raro ella... como si estuviera molesta con algo, o con alguien... tal vez ni Cynthia ni Cilan lo notaron, mas el si, pero una vez mas, Ash no sabia que era!

En aquel entonces pensó que solamente era idea suya, que solo era un malentendido de su parte, que las cosas entre con la castaña y la peliazul seguían igual que antes de separarse, pero lastimosamente no fue así, y al final solo acabo engañándose así mismo, pero aun así seguía sin comprender que había hecho mal. ¿que era aquello que la castaña y la peliazul esperaban tanto de el?

Fue en ese instante que encontró la respuesta, era tan obvio, pobremente obvia: nunca les dijo lo mucho que las quería, nunca le agradeció ese apoyo incondicional que cada una le dio, tanto en la liga de Hoenn y Sinnoh, como en la batalla de la frontera, y lo hacían aun cuando, en ese tiempo, solo estaba enfocado en ganar medallas y cumplir su sueño. jamas les dijo lo especiales que eran para el, tal vez fue eso lo que provoco que las dos se sintieran decepcionadas de el, así como fue la causa del repentino distanciamiento.

Aun a pesar de eso, no era que el chico no pensara en Misty o en Iris, por el contrario, pero ellas eran un caso distinto:

Misty ya era la indiscutible líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste en la región de Kanto, y Ash sabia que ella seria capaz de llevar su labor de líder cabalmente, y sentía pena por lo jóvenes entrenadores que se atrevan a desafiarla, definitivamente no quedarían bien parados, a no ser que tenga una armada de Galvantulas y Parasect, del cual Misty estaría aterrada. mas allá de eso, ahora Tracey estaba con ella, y le serviría de gran apoyo para todo!

Por otro lado iris, su compañera de Unova, se encontraba en el camino a ser una gran entrenadora dragón, y supo por parte del profesor Oak que se encontraba entrenando con Clair, y viajando con Cilan y, para sorpresa del entrenador, con su viejo amigo, Brock, por lo que estando ellos con ella, sabia que Iris estaría bien, se volvería muy fuerte, y algún día se convertiría en la sucesora de Lirio, el entrenador espartano, y sobre todo, en una gran contrincante para el. solo esperaba que haya superado su fobia a los pokemon hielo.

En resumen, Ash sabia que sus todas sus ex-compañeras de viaje se encontraban de maravilla, sobretodo May y Dawn, pero la discusión con Max acabo de echar a tierra su seguridad.

Rabia algo en lo que Max estaba completamente equivocado. ¿que a el no le importaba para nada lo que le sucediese a May y a Dawn? por supuestas que si le importaba y le interesaba como andaban ellas, es cierto que el respeto la decisión de May de ir a Jotho, así que como respeto la decisión de Dawn de quedarse en Sinnoh, pero también era cierto que, de habérselo pedido, las hubiera acompañado, y servirles de apoyo como siempre creyó que lo había sido, pero ala vez el había tenido que entender que May necesitaba buscar su propio estilo, así como Dawn necesitaba concentrarse en sus trucos de concurso y no en batallas, y la presencia de el obstaculizaría en cierto modo, pero de necesitarlo lo haría sin dudarlo, ya que ellas eran para el...

Se detuvo, hay estaba el error, porque pese a que consideraba ha ambas como parte de su familia, era evidente que una vez finalizado su viaje con el, tanto May como Dawn ya tomaron su decisión, y no querían saber mas nada de el, o por lo menos eso es lo que Max le dejo en claro, y mas aun el actuar de May en Sinnoh y el actuar de Dawn en Unova. eso le parecía irónico y gracioso, haber nacido como hijo único y aun así tener esos sentimientos fraternales que sentía por ambas!

Por un lado se lamentaba por como terminaron las cosas para May y Dawn en los grandes festivales en los que respectivamente participaron, estando tan cerca para ambas de hacerse con la copa listón y acabar quedando en el camino por tan poco, pero también sabia perfectamente que, sin importar lo que pasara, tanto la castaña como la peliazul se repondrían y seguirían adelante y continuarían persiguiendo sus sueños. esperaba que les fuera lo mejor en unova.

Pero por otro lo que realmente lamentaba y lo angustiaba, era el hecho de que ya era claro que las cosas entre ellos no volverían a ser como antes, que aquel fuerte lazo que había creado tanto con una como con otra... se rompió... lo peor de todo, ¿por culpa de el?

Antes de que diera cuenta, un parde lagrimas cayeron de sus vidriosos ojos, así como un pequeño gemido de tristeza escapo de su boca, pero así como salieron procedió a sacarles y a serenarse, ya era demasiado tarde para andarse entristeciendo, así como para empezar a sentir lastima por si mismo, ya las cosas estaban hechas, y ya no se podían deshacerse. si hay algo que aprendió el chico durante toda su vida de aventurero, era reconocer las derrotas y aceptar las victorias donde se las encuentre, y no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra de no ser necesario. sin importante que tanto se culpe o cuanto pensase como hubiesen sido las cosas de actuar de otra forma, ya todo se había dicho, fuera como fuere, había fallado... les había fallado, punto.

Sin embargo, había una cosa de la que estaba seguro:

No iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo con Serena y Bonnie!

Ya dicho eso, Ash se levanto de la banca y se dirigió de vuelta adentro del centro pokemon, había una cosa que tenia que hacer antes de dormir para recibir el día siguiente y seguir adelante.

Después de ver que tanto Charizard como Riolu dormían en el jardín, se dirigió a su habitación. ya estando en el pasillo del primer piso, se asomo con cuidado a su dormitorio, desde ese plano pudo divisar a su fiel compañero Pikachu mordiendo plácidamente en la cama, sin embargo no se encontraba solo... a su lado se encontraba la pequeña Fennekin, prácticamente durmiendo en el regazo del colega de ash.

Al entrenador le pareció tierno, pero a la vez, curioso y gracioso. al parecer la pequeña había tomado la costumbre de, a escondidas de su entrenadora, dormir junto al roedor, y al despertar, escabullirse rápido de regreso con Serena para no dar sospechas, lo mas gracioso de todo eso era el hecho de que pikachu era consciente de todo eso, y al parecer no sentía molestia alguna, por el contrario, durante todo el viaje la pokemon de fuego y el roedor eléctrico se habían vuelto muy cercanos. el azabache no seria el encargado de delatar la cuartada de los pequeños, no señor, porque seguramente Pikachu lo tacharía de traidor, ademas de acabar electrocutado por su colega y quemado por la pokemon de fuego, sin embargo, todo eso no paraba de resultarle curioso.

Una vez asegurarse de que no había moros en la cosas, cerro la puerto y se dirigió a próximo objetivo: El cuarto de las chicas, su mente decía a gritos que lo que estaba por hacer no era incorrecto, pero era lo único que podía hacer para poder finalmente apasuguar el caos que habia en su cabeza.

La puerta del dormitorio de la chicas estaba en frente de el. primero hizo el intento de golpear, pero nadie atendió. para su suerte, no estaba cerrada con llave, la abrió con sumo cuidado, o al menos lo intento. la condenada puerta no paraba de chillar cada vez que la abría mas. la dejo entreabierta para una posible huida rápida, y desde ahí pudo observar el panorama.

Tanto la pelimiel como la pequeña se encontraban en un profundo sueño estando ambas en la misma cama, Serena con su típico pijama rosa y mojo rojo, y Bonnie con su gracioso traje de tyrant. a un lado adyacente se encontraban tres colchones bien preparados con sus pokemon. en Uno estaba el pequeño Dedenne, durmiendo con la cola enrollada, y en el otro, Chespin (a quien clemont dejo por seguridad) los que al parecer estaban en el quinto sueño, había un colchón vació, el chico sonrió. por supuesto que sabia a quien pertenecía, y donde estaba en ese momento.

Sin embargo algo malo noto el entrenador al volver su vista a sus amigas, los rostros de las chicas se veían un tanto apagados, incluso estando dormidas, como si estuvieran... ¿preocupadas?. SI, Ash ya le estaba empezando a asustar su novedosa habilidad de leer las emociones de los demás, pero no le dio ninguna importancia ahora. las miro fijamente, ¿preocupadas ? ¿porque?, se decía mientras empezaba a recabar que podría ser el causante de su malestar, de tratarse de otra de las travesuras y pesadillas de un Darkai, el chico ya se prepararía para sobrevolar la zona con Charizard y localizar al siniestro pokemon para darle un escarmiento por molestar a sus amigas, pero ese pensamiento se borro rápido de su mente, porque ya sabia bien el porque...

Fue por el, ciertamente el chico no pudo ocultar su ansiedad por lo que le andaba pasando, y las chicas acabaron por notarlo, inevitablemente sintiendo preocupación por el...

No supo por cuanto tiempo las estuvo contemplando, pero al final consiguió lo que vino a buscar...

_Paz, Tranquilidad, Armonia_

Fue ahí cuando su mente comenzó a despejarse por completo. ambas chicas contaban con el, confiaban plenamente que el ganaría la liga, y que cualquier adversidad que ellas afronten, el estará ahí para apoyarlas y brindarles la fortaleza que precisaban, y que el se las daría. o por lo menos esas fueron las palabras que le dijo clemont a ash antes de marcharse, pero aun con eso el chico sentía que era así!.

El azabache no sentía mas que el deseo de cumplir con lo que ellas esperaban de el, sin importar lo que pase, sea cual el obstáculo, o incluso si los sueños de cada uno los llevaría a tomar a la larga camino distintos, ash estaría ahí para apoyarlas en lo que fuere, y de ser necesaria, iría hasta el otro lado el mapa para hacerlo, ya estaba decidido.

El entrenador sintió un leve cosquilleo en el pecho, pero a la vez un reconfortarle calor. ese sentimiento, era la primera vez que veía mas allá de su objetivo de ser el mejor entrenador, y se sentía bien, muy bien. al parecer el deseo de mostrar a sus compañeras que nada es imposible, que siempre había que esforzarse al máximo, nunca rendirse hasta el final, y que todo sueño podía realizarse, le daría la fortaleza para poder, finalmente, coronarse campeón de la liga, y ahora si estaba decidido a darlo todo para que aquello se cumpliera.

El cansancio ya le estaba ganando, y es así como poco a poco el sueño se va apoderando de el mientras observa a sus amigas dormir plácidamente.

Tal vez algún día vuelva a encontrarse con sus queridas coordinadoras y decirles aquello que nunca digo. decirles que las quería. que estaba orgulloso de ellas, que agradecía a la vida el haberlas conocido, de las aventuras que compartió, que gracias a ellas el es parte de lo que es ahora, y que nunca se ha olvidado aunque sea un poco de ellas. o quizás tal vez... solo tal vez, lo mejor para ellas era que se olviden de el, que sigan sus sueños, y que busquen un mejor ejemplo de entrenador... y de amigo.

Ash ya no sabia que pensar, pero si estaba seguro de algo... ya tenia claro un objetivo, una misión, ayudaría a Serena a encontrar su sueño, y velaría y guiaría a Bonnie en su camino para convertirse en entrenadora pokemon, y, junto con su sueño de ser maestro pokemon, lo iba a cumplir. pasara lo que pasara.

\- Puede que les haya fallado a Ellas... pero... Serena, Bonnie, juro no fallarles a ustedes... lo prometo... -

Después de eso, hizo algo que jamas en su vida pensó que haría. como un acto inconsciente, se acerco suavemente a ellas y deposito un suave beso en la frente en cada una de ellas.

Buenas noches chicas... - les dijo en un susurro - y gracias... por todo...

El silencia reino durante varios segundos. fue después de ese momento que algo en la cabeza de Ash se activo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y al hacerlo, se puso al rojo vivo como las escamas de un magikarp. sintiéndose apunto de desmayarse de la vergüenza, salio rápido pero en silencio de la habitación antes de cometer alguna otra locura, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta del dormitorio.

El destino aveces es capricho, así como la suerte, y mala suerte fue para Ash que, en su sigilosa y apresurada huida, no pudo apreciar y contemplar las tiernas sonrisas que iluminaban los rostros de ambas chicas, profundamente dormidas.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...!

**Bueno gente, Les agradezco de todo corazón las molestias y el tiempo otorgado para leerlo, así como les agradezco de antemano cualquier opinión o consejo para el mismo. todo sera bien recibido!**

**Les ha hablado su amigo ISRAELKUROIX y les deseo, BUENAS NOCHES!**


End file.
